2-[[[3-methyl-4-(2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy)-2-pyridinyl]methyl]sulfinyl]-1H-benzimidazole or a salt thereof having an antiulcer action is reported in JP-A-61-50978, etc.
There is a demand for a more stable and excellently absorbable antiulcer agent.